thebeardfamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Matilda E. Beard
The parents of Matilda E. Beard Matilda E. Beard was born about 1840 in Bedford County, Tennessee. She grew up there, living with her brother Joseph Patton Beard in 1860 and with her brother William David Beard in 1870. She apparently married very soon after the latter census, to James Emanuel Corbin. James was born in South Carolina in 1845. He was the son of Emanuel and Elizabeth Shirley Corbin, who lived in 1850 Cherokee County, Georgia, in 1860 Tallapoosa County, Alabama, and in 1870 Marshall County, Tennessee. In the last, James Emanuel and two of his brothers lived with their widowed mother Elizabeth. By 1880, "Manuel" Corbin and Matilda lived in Colville, Benton County, Arkansas with three children. They had moved to Arkansas after 1875, and on this census they lived next household to Thomas Luther and Sarah E. Beard, the son of Josiah Littleton and Emmaline Patterson Beard. We do not find James or Matilda Corbin on the 1900 census yet, but their daughter Tina lived in Washington County, Arkansas, housekeeping for a Blackwell family. In 1910, Matilda Corbin, age 69, "widowed", lived as a boarder with Mike and Mabel Cisco in Diamond, Sebastian County, Arkansas. This 1910 census is the last census we find Matilda Corbin. She was not a widow, however, as James Corbin, listed as "John" Corbin, lived with his son Egbert Lane Corbin on the same census, in Harmon, Washington County, Arkansas. He was listed as divorced. In 1920, James E. Corbin was listed with his other son Rufus Corbin and wife in Galena, Jasper County, Missouri. He was 74 and "married". In 1930, he was living with his widowed daughter in law, Lena R. Corbin, on a farm in Springdale, Washington County, Arkansas; he was listed as a widower and she as a widow. Possibly James Emanuel and Matilda were separated but never divorced. We have no death dates nor burial places for either Matilda or James Emanuel Corbin. James was probably buried at Bluff Cemetery, however, as his son Egbert was buried there in 1916, and James lived in Washington County in 1930 with Egbert's widow Lena. The children of James Emanuel and Matilda Beard Corbin were: 1. Rufus J. H. Corbin '''was born 21 December 1871 in Tennessee. He married Anna V. Luna about 1898, most probably in Marshall County, Tennessee. Annie was born in March 1878 in Tennessee. She was some degree of cousin to Rufus, as she was the daughter of Jeremiah Monroe Luna and wife Martha Elizabeth Beard (the eldest daughter of John B. and Lucinda Ann Welch Beard of Bedford and Marshall Counties.) In 1900, Anna and Rufus were in Jasper County, Missouri with a one year old son. There they were listed as boarders in the home of a Haggs family. We have not yet located them in 1910, but a daughter, Wilda, was born in 1911 in Arkansas, so they may have been in Arkansas, either living or visiting, in 1910. in 1920, they were back in Galena, Jasper County, Missouri, where Rufus worked as a machinist in the zinc mines of Jasper County. They had two children and the father of Rufus lived with them. In 1930, Rufus and Anna lived in Enid, Garfield County, Oklahoma. Rufus is buried there at the Garber Cemetery with a death date of 14 April 1942. We have found no death or burial information for Anna Luna Corbin yet. : '''2. Rufus J. H. Corbin Jr. was born in May 1899, according to the 1900 census when he was just one year old. He was probably born in Jasper County, Missouri. Since we have yet to find his parents in 1910, and do not find any further record of him, we do not know if he lived or died past childhood. : 2. R. Clyde Corbin was born on 21 June 1900 in Jasper County, Missouri and died as a child on 12 September 1904, probably in same. There is a small headstone at the Fairview Cemetery in Joplin, Jasper County, Missouri with his name, dates, and "son of R. J. and A. V. Corbin". : 2. Olen Dee Corbin was born 13 September 1903 in probably Jasper County, Missouri. He was on the 1920 census with his parents in Jasper County, but we cannot find him in 1930. He is buried at the Enid Cemetery in Garfield County, Oklahoma with a death date of 19 March 1956. : 2. Wilda E. Corbin was born about 1911 in Arkansas. No further information is known. 1. Egbert Lane Corbin was born in 1875 in Tennessee. He married in 1900 in Arkansas to Lena Etheridge, who was born in Arkansas in 1877. She is probably the daughter of James and Louisa F. Smith Etheridge/Ethridge, listed as "Broxy Lena Ethridge" in their home in 1880 Springdale, Washington County, Arkansas. Probably her name was Lena Roxy, as she was listed as Lena R. Corbin on at least two censuses. We do not find any of these Corbins on the 1900 census yet, but in 1910, in Harmon, Washington County, Arkansas, "Ebbert" L. Corbin, married ten years, lived with his wife Lena and their two children. His father lived with them. Egbert died at 41 in 1916 in Washington County, Arkansas. He is buried at Bluff Cemetery, Springdale, Washington County, Arkansas. In 1920, Lena lived at Springdale, Washington County, Arkansas with her two children. in 1930, she still lived in same, and her father in law James E. Corbin, aged 85, was with her. Lena died in 1952 and is buried next to him there. : 2. Alma May Corbin was born about 1902 in Arkansas. : 2. Virgil J. Corbin was born about 1906 in Arkansas. In 1930, he lived in Anaheim, Orange County, California as a lodger in a private home, aged 24 and single. He was a salesman for radio sets. 1. Tina Ann Corbin was born on 21 November 1880 in Arkansas. In 1900, she was living in the home of a Blackwell family in Elm Springs, Washington County, Arkansas. Tina worked as a housekeeper for the family. She married an unknown Langford. Tina Ann Langford died on 3 December 1949 in Los Angeles County, California and is buried at Forest Lawn Memorial Park in Glendale, Los Angeles County. Her California Death record lists her father as Corbin and her mother as Beard.